


Дорога невзгод

by sky_and_automate



Series: Ваби-саби [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: Спустя год после смерти младшего князя Ягами в Эдо появляется слух, что княжна Ягами поправилась и ушла в паломничество. Ронин Мацуда Тода решает отправиться вслед за ней.
Series: Ваби-саби [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Миди от G до T





	Дорога невзгод

**I.**

_Куда он идет?  
Самурая путь долог —  
Сбиты в кровь ноги._

Только-только наступил час Тигра[1], когда Мацуда Тода вышел из публичного дома и пересек Ёшивару[2], стремясь покинуть веселый квартал до того, как кто-нибудь его хватится.

Последний год после гибели младшего господина Ягами он нанимался в различные дома охранником, но ронинов в Эдо[3] было слишком много, а Мацуду не назвать лучшим самураем. Пусть его услуги и стоили дешево, но немногие, глядя на его высокую тощую фигуру, верили, что он справится с работой. И пусть он хоть тысячу раз справлялся, но стоило на пороге дома появится более крепкому претенденту, как Мацуде отказывали. 

Правильно говорили мудрые: ступи раз на дорогу невзгод и иди по ней до самого конца. 

Мацуда поправил деревянный меч на поясе. Носить оружие в Ёшиваре запрещалось, но он сменил клинок на боккэн[4] еще до того, как пришел в этот район. Настоящее оружие самурая он уже год как не держал в руках. Как бы ни уверяли его старшие товарищи, что тогда Мацуда лишь пытался остановить зло, став на миг орудием Такэмикадзути[5], но себя он не спешил оправдывать этими мыслями. Пусть боги и будды решают на небе, а на земле он может ответить сам. Его не вела божественная воля, им руководил человеческий гнев. Проклятье года Лошади[6], что поделать. 

— Ярэ-ярэ[7], — проговорил он себе под нос с досадой. И повторил последнюю мысль вслух: — Что поделать! 

У ворот Ёшивары людей уже не было — час Тигра был временем сна для веселого квартала. Привратник скользнул по нему уставшим взглядом: 

— Мацуда? Куда идешь, бездельник? — и отвернулся. И правильно. Кому интересен ронин и его путь? Привратник и сам был из бывших самураев, да годы стерли с него воинскую честь, обрядив в стариковские замашки. Мацуда поклонился ему и вышел из Ёшивары в большой Эдо. 

Путь его лежал дальше, в провинцию Каи, и миновать первый пост на Токайдо[8] он хотел к исходу часа Тигра. 

Слух, который вел его, все еще трепетал в ушах: княжна Ягами, исчезнувшая в день поминовения ее матери, живет где-то в лесах Каи, уединившись, чтобы совершать молитвы о своих родителях. Пусть говорил это хмельной чиновник, обнимая двух проституток разом, но во что-то надо было верить. Мацуда и так потерял много времени, пытаясь еще до начала года разыскать своих старых товарищей и убедить их держаться вместе. 

Но год прошел. Не все остались в Эдо, а те, кто остался, не готовы были уходить: ни к дому Ягами, ни к императорскому дворцу. Мацуда не винил их. Дерево упало — птицы разлетелись. Не ему было судить. 

До заставы он не дошел — свернул в сторону деревни и нашел рыбаков, согласных перевести его на тот берег. Видимо, не он первый просил их о такой услуге. Но шесть медяков в двадцать мон[9], отданные в уплату, составляли одну четвертую того, что у него было. Да и на сдачу ему полагались лишь насмешки.

— Эй, ронин, а почему твой меч деревянный? — спросил рыбак, тяжело работая веслами в сторону противоположного берега. — Порезаться боишься?

Мацуда промолчал. Отвечать не стоило: ему с ранних лет говорили, что необузданным в самурае должно быть лишь движение меча, поражающее врага. А его так часто подводил язык, что хоть раз можно было и промолчать. 

— Глухой, что ли, — потерял к нему интерес рыбак. 

Мацуда едва слышно вздохнул. Ветер бился о полы его шляпы, но также глушил бормотание наглеца. Год назад не сносить бы рыбаку головы за такие слова — но год назад он и не стал бы задираться, увидев Мацуду. Как меняет все лишь мгновение. 

На берегу он вышел из лодки и пошел, не оборачиваясь. 

Солнце уже поднималось, час Тигра давно миновал. Идти по Токайдо Мацуда не собирался — путь его лежал на северо-запад, вдоль Косюкайдо[10], через горный перевал. Он знал, что там расположены три больших святилища, и надеялся, что хоть одно из них станет местом, где он найдет снова надежду.

Княжна Ягами… Нежная, как весенний цвет вишни, и непредсказуемая, как апрельский ливень. Он помнил ее ребенком, так часто выбегающим с женской половины, что никто уже и не обращал внимания и не ругал, что мешается под ногами. Старый князь, господин Ягами, говорил, посмеиваясь, что у дочери душа чайки, свободная, полная жизни, — но где же искать ее теперь? 

«Знает лишь время,  
сколько дорог мне пройти,  
чтоб достичь счастья»[11], — всплыли в его голове подходящие строки. Он хотел проникнуться поэтической красотой стиха, но звук голодного желудка сбил его с мысли. Мацуда покачал головой. Что толку в поэзии, когда в животе подвывает от голода. Счастье сейчас было бы в рисовом колобке и стакане чая.

Лишь тот, кто начинает, боясь проиграть, проигрывает, — всегда говорили ему. Свой бой он проиграл, но поможет не проиграть тем, кто мог все исправить. А чтобы сделать это, необходимо думать о еде, воде и сне. 

Когда тут любоваться на мир вокруг или думать о счастье? Будь он поэтом, написал что-нибудь вроде… 

Строчки пришли сами:

«Знает лист клена:  
голодно будет ронину  
в пути», — он пересчитал слоги. Нет, никуда не годится. Совсем плохо. Не стоило даже и пытаться. Он в жизни ни одного хокку не создал. Даже по случаю больших праздников, даже когда старый князь отправлялся во дворец императора любоваться цветением. Ведь было у кого учиться! А сейчас…

Мацуда надвинул свою шляпу ниже. Он шел вдали от основной дороги, боясь встречи с патрулями. Ронином на дороге никого не удивить, но стоит ли привлекать внимание, когда нет подорожной? На дорогах давно неспокойно, а охрана сегуната хватает всех, кроме настоящих преступников. Уж лучше держаться подальше, не теряя направления.

Резкое чувство голода не отступало. 

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал он. Надо было взять с собой хоть немного еды, а он так спешил, что схватил свои медяки и кинулся в дорогу! Но что теперь жалеть об этом. Оставалось свернуть ближе к тракту и надеяться, что до ближайшей станции недолго идти. 

Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о еде, Мацуда начал вспоминать мельчайшие детали рассказа чиновника. Он слышал не все — мешала музыка из большого зала, где танцевали ойран[12]. Но чуткое ухо уловило многое: что княжна Ягами исчезла из поместья родителей, где ей было разрешено остаться высочайшим позволением, что кто-то видел ее на дороге, и шла она вместе с паломниками. 

В новостях этих Мацуда и не знал, чему больше радоваться: тому, что она в состоянии была пройти этот путь, а, значит, поправилась наконец, или тому, что он снова слышал фамилию Ягами, произнесенную с уважительным почтением. Пусть слышать это имя в стенах борделя и было невыносимо, но что имя? Оно не стоило бы и мелкой монеты, если бы, разлетевшись в слухах, так просто истрепалось о чужие рты. Честное имя выстоит перед глупыми домыслами. 

Мацуда кивнул в такт своим мыслям и споткнулся о корягу. 

Он едва не полетел носом в грязь, но устоял на ногах. Не сразу понял, что нога осталась босой — гета[13] застряла в древесном корне, порванный ремешок повис на щиколотке. 

Мацуда помянул всех своих врагов, застыв в растерянности. Может, и стоило попросить благословения у Дзидзо[14] перед началом пути. Но он так спешил! Промедление казалось совершенно невозможным. Что ж, тот опаздывает, кто слишком спешит. Не раз и не два он это слышал в своей жизни — вот и очередное подтверждение. 

Мацуда вздохнул, нагнулся за гета и попытался приладить его на оборванном ремешке. Пробные шаги показали, что идти теперь придется медленней. На станции он мог бы купить пару дзори[15], но хватит ли этого на оставшийся путь?

**II.**

_Смех на станции —  
Пряча лицо под шляпой,  
Проходит ронин._

— А почему, господин ронин, у вас меч деревянный? — мальчишка-разносчик чая привязался к нему, как мокрый лист к голому заду банщицы, и будто бы забыл, что кроме Мацуды тут полно клиентов для его нехитрого ремесла.

Мацуда раскрыл листья бамбука, в которые был упакован его нехитрый, купленный у разносчика обед. Рис оказался сухим, но лучше ничего ему тут было не найти за жалкие медяки. 

— Это боккэн, — пояснил он, сглатывая пищу. — Он и должен быть деревянным. 

Мальчишка посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного. 

— Дай мне чай, — напомнил Мацуда, протягивая монетки. — И скажи, где тут можно найти лавку обувщика. 

Натертая слишком коротким ремнем щиколотка ощутимо болела. Мацуда чувствовал ее пульсацию. Да, так он далеко не уйдет. Прежде чем отправляться дальше, надо было срочно починить обувь. Или купить дзори. Что, интересно, выйдет ему дешевле?

— Ваш чай, господин, — мальчишка ловко снял с палки огромный чайник и налил напиток в поставленный на землю стакан. — А обувщика можно найти только дальше, если уйти от станции к деревне. Тут никого нет. 

— Совсем никого? — разочарованно уточнил Мацуда, благодарно кивнув и взяв чай. — И далеко деревня?

— С два десятка тё[16] наберется.

Далековато. Мацуда покачал головой. Потом покосился на ногу. 

— А продавцов мелочей тут не найдется? — спросил он с плохо скрываемой надеждой. Мальчишка задумался. 

— Сбегаю за пару монет в четыре мона, — ответил он. 

— Боккэн больно бьет, — предупредил Мацуда. Мальчишка поморщился и отошел на шаг назад. 

— Ну хоть за монету? — сбавил он цену.

— Приведешь продавца — решу, — ответил Мацуда. 

— Правильно говорят, нет в вороне мяса, нет у ронина чести, — буркнул мальчишка. Мацуда положил руку на боккэн. Наглец тут же испарился в толпе паломников, сидящих вдоль дороги. 

Глядя на них, Мацуда потер подбородок. Затем поправил шляпу и поглядел на свою ногу. И как княжна прошла этот путь? 

Жаль, он не знал, как давно она удалилась в паломничество. Последнее, что он слышал: княжне нездоровилось, и врачи уже отказались даже от китайских средств. Моги Кандзо слышал, что думали уже молить о позволении сегуна, чтобы разрешил просить помощи у идзинов[17], но как там с этой затеей вышло, Мацуда не знал. 

Может, варвары и помогли чем. Хотя не верилось, что от них может быть какой-то толк. А что, если княжна бежала в паломничество от них? Кто мог бы ее защитить, если те решили бы отнять ее жизнь?

Мацуде стало неуютно от этой мысли, и он отставил чай в сторону. Но если это сняло проклятье, то, может, не столь они плохи? В том, что это было именно проклятье, он не сомневался. Только оно могло унести жизни всей семьи, не пощадив даже жен[18] младшего князя Ягами: вторая жена, Киеми Такада, сожгла себя вместе с поместьем, когда чужаки попытались захватить ее, первая, Миса Аманэ, получила позволение императора и покончила с собой после смерти мужа.

Мацуда покачал головой. 

Как не верить, что младший князь навлек своей сделкой с демонами смерть на всю семью?

**III.**

_На лесной тропе  
Лишь ветка сосны видит  
Куда держу путь._

Лягушка в болоте издала протяжный звук, прежде чем плюхнуться с листа кувшинки в воду. Мацуда прилег у корней дерева, отгоняя мух шляпой. Ни одного святилища Дзидзо он так и не встретил — видимо, слишком старался держаться в стороне от тропы. Но и без благословений богов кожаный ремешок, купленный у торговца на станции, уже пару дней не подводил. Может, и не очень-то нужны все эти боги.

Мацуда вздохнул. Здесь, в тиши леса, ему легко думалось о том, о чем в Эдо думать было невозможно. Казалось, что лес не выдаст его тайных мыслей. А в Эдо, говорят, даже у стен есть уши. 

Мацуда достал из-за пояса дешевую трубку и раскурил ее, наблюдая за тем, как ветер шевелил траву у болота. Прошлую ночь ему удалось поспать в заброшенном святилище. Он так устал, что даже забыл попросить ками[19] не гневаться на него за нарушенный покой. Весь день Мацуда боялся, что своенравные боги отомстят ему за такое пренебрежение, но нет. 

Видать, и поважней дела нашлись. 

Трубка курилась тяжело — табак промок от влажного воздуха, чадил и летел в лицо, щипля глаза. Завтра ему было нужно пересечь горы, а там он мог уже не бояться проверки бумаг и идти спокойно. По дороге он собирался расспросить паломников, идущих из святых мест, — вдруг повезет, и кто-то из них видел княжну и укажет ему путь? 

Он слегка замечтался, представляя, как встанет перед младшей Ягами на колени и как она оценит его верность, и… 

Трубка погасла окончательно. 

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал Мацуда смущенно и вытряхнул остатки табака. Он даже и не знал, на что больше досадовал: на свою глупость или то, что его некому одернуть, и он беспечно уносится в своих мыслях так далеко. 

Последний раз он видел княжну за несколько дней до того, как на поместье напали белые чужаки. Сад был красным от листьев клена, и ветер с океана заставлял рукава трепетать. Но княжна будто не замечала этого — сидела в саду, выводя каллиграфическим почерком строчки стихов на расписном веере, который Мацуда подарил ей в честь наступления нового сезона. Жаль, он так и не набрался смелости, чтобы подойти поближе и увидеть, что занимало ее мысли в тот момент. 

Мацуда сжал ладонью рукоять боккэна. 

«Вернуть бы тот день. Вот бы вернуть мне тот день!..» 

Он мрачно покосился в сторону воды. На водной глади уже распускались кувшинки. Что толку в весне, если не было надежды? 

— Что толку в цветении  
Если нет никого,  
Кто его оценил? — он пересчитал слоги. Ой, как плохо. А ведь мысль-то была хорошая. Господин Аюдзава уж создал бы из этого шедевр. 

Мацуда вздохнул и растянулся на земле, подложив руку под голову и прикрыв лицо шляпой.

**IV.**

_Горной дорогой  
Иду, шагам счета нет.  
На небе луна._

— Господин ронин, не поможете? Мой брат расшибся на переходе через горы. Мы щедро отблагодарим вас, — девушка поклонилась и застыла, ожидая ответа. — Нам бы только дойти до гостиницы.

Мацуда и сам чуть не сорвался, когда искал дорогу в обход поста между провинциями, а потому тут же согласно кивнул. Опасности от служителей сегуна он больше не ждал, так что чувствовал себя увереннее, а деньги ему бы не помешали. Может, нехорошо брать плату с людей в беде, но он просто как следует постарается в своей помощи, чтобы окупить каждую монетку. 

— Далеко он? — спросил Мацуда, вставая с места. Он только присел у дороги, не веря, что самую сложную часть пути ему удалось преодолеть. В карманах было пусто: две монеты в двадцать мон, щепотка табака и трубка — вот и все богатство. Людей здесь оказалось мало: несколько неприветливых паломников, отдыхающих от долгого пути, да сонный парнишка, пригревшийся в лучах уходящего солнца и прикорнувший, облокотившись на ствол сосны.

— Я оставила его в рощице. Вот прям за тем холмом. Там еще святилище Дзидзо, знаете? 

Мацуда, конечно, не знал, но снова кивнул. 

— Далеко идете? 

— Хотим помянуть усопших родителей. 

— Издалека? — Мацуда окинул ее взглядом. Измотанной дорогой она совсем не выглядела. Крепкая, цветущая — братец, наверное, такой же. Тяжеловато будет его тащить, но что делать. 

Она замялась и как-то странно повела головой в сторону гор: 

— Оттуда. 

Мацуда кивнул. Ладно, не его в, общем-то, дело. 

От дороги до рощицы было несколько тё. Спутница молчала, только сосредоточенно сопела и поглядывала на него с каким-то непонятным сомнением. «Боится, наверное», — решил Мацуда. Похоже, первый раз вообще покинули свою деревню. Одни с братом на дороге — да и тут такое несчастье! Есть о чем волноваться. 

В рощице оказалось пусто, но девушка не выглядела встревоженной этим. Но и спокойствия на ее лице он не увидел. 

— Он чуть подальше, там, — неуверенно махнула она рукой. — За деревьями. 

Мацуда кивнул и пошел в указанном направлении. Через десяток шагов он вдруг почувствовал, что за спиной появился кто-то еще.

Он оглянулся. К девушке уже подходило двое, где только прятались? 

«Неужели прикончили брата и теперь решили взяться за сестру?» — У Мацуды сжалось сердце.

— Ты кого к нам привела? Ты погляди на него. У него даже меча нет, боккэн с собой таскает, — проговорил один. 

— Простите, господин, — пугливо потупилась девица. Мацуда не сразу понял, что происходит. А когда до него дошло, то вспышка ярости заставила его пошатнуться. Он схватился ладонью за гладкую поверхность своего деревянного меча, словно ища опору. 

— Ладно, посмотрим, что с него содрать можно будет, — проговорил в ответ первый, оценивающе глядя на Мацуду. 

Мацуда молчал, стискивая рукоять боккэна. Ярость клокотала внутри, и он никак не мог ее унять. Налететь бы, изрубить на части и оставить здесь, как предупреждение, что нельзя обманывать людей! 

Какое счастье, что он отказался от клинка. Нельзя ему с такими мыслями владеть настоящим мечом. 

Он заставил себя отвесить короткий поклон. 

— Я не хочу причинять вам боль.

Разбойники расхохотались: 

— И не бойся, ронин, не причинишь! — и двинулись к нему, явно стараясь окружить. 

Мацуда помедлил, прежде чем вытащить боккэн. Потом тело его наполнила пустота, знакомая по множеству часов тренировок и боев, а ум стал ясным как сталь, и он начал движение. Подсек одного, ударив по ногам, тот вскрикнул и повалился, Мацуда перелетел через него, добавляя удар в лицо и ломая нос. Обернулся ко второму, боккэн в его руках смотрел прямо в грудь разбойнику. Тот застыл. Мацуда следил за его тенью. Она качнулась, прежде, чем начать приближаться. Мацуда налетел на него, осыпая быстрыми ударами со всех сторон, пока не свалил с ног, как первого, а затем ударом чуть ниже виска лишил его сознания. После этого обернулся к первому разбойнику, уже пришедшему в себя и пытающемуся уползти с поля боя. Мацуда ударил его по грязной шее и застыл на месте, когда враг упал и затих. 

Он не сразу понял, что жест, которым он отвел боккэн в сторону, резко дернув рукой, это тот жест, которым в прошлом он стряхивал кровь с клинка. Мацуда поглядел на свой меч. Крови на нем не было. Он все равно обтер его и сунул за пояс. 

Девушка уже убежала. Пусть ее. Мацуда надеялся, что она оставит свое грязное ремесло, а не пойдет искать новых подельников. 

Он присел на корточки перед разбойником, толкнул его рукой. Живой. 

— Господин! — раздалось со стороны. Мацуда оглянулся. Со стороны святилища к нему спешила небольшая толпа. Крестьяне, вместо оружия кто чем разжился: бамбуковые шесты, скребки, топоры, вилы. Мацуда потянулся к боккэну, но опустил руку. — Господин ронин, вы не пострадали? — обратился к нему повторно старик, подходя ближе. 

— Нет, отец, — ответил Мацуда старику и вдруг заметил, что рукав его кимоно был рассечен. Видимо, в пылу сражения он не обратил внимания на действия противника и пропустил удар. Нехорошо...

— Вы их убили? — старик поглядел под ноги, словно ожидая увидеть лужи крови. — Эти гады столько нам нервов попортили! Мы решили их подстеречь, чтобы проучить, да поставили парнишку следить, а он проворонил.

Мацуда покачал головой: 

— Нет, они живы. Можете сдать их властям. Думаю, вам заплатят. Свяжите только хорошенько. 

Старик посмотрел на него и поклонился: 

— Спасибо вам, господин ронин. Не знаю, чем вы привлекли их, но их беда — наша удача. Они осквернили наше святилище, нападали на паломников! У нас почти пропал урожай из-за гнева богов на их преступления. Ну теперь-то все наладится! 

Мацуда был не уверен в этом, но поклонился в ответ. 

— Нам бы отблагодарить вас, господин. Куда вы держите путь? 

— Я иду к Великому храму Хонгу Сэнген[20], отец, — ответил Мацуда. — И к трем святилищам горы Фудзи.

Посвящать старика в свои планы он не собирался, но и краткий ответ того вполне устроил. 

— В горах темнеет быстро, отдохните в гостинице, прежде чем продолжить путь. Ваш отдых ничто не потревожит, а мы почтем за честь, если вы разрешите оплатить ваш счет, — старик снова поклонился. За время их разговора другие крестьяне уже связали разбойников и уложили, словно связки дров на земле. Краем глаза Мацуда видел, что те уже пришли в сознание, но еще не поняли, что их ждет казнь. 

Предложение крестьянина было хорошим, пусть Мацуда сначала и хотел отказаться. Мысль о ночлеге под крышей, с возможностью смыть с себя дорожную грязь, манила. 

С другой стороны, самурай он или изнеженный аристократ? 

Но желудок снова подводило от голода. Да и тело ждало отдыха — ни одно орудие не будет служить, если пренебрегать им.

— Спасибо, отец, — Мацуда поклонился еще раз. — Я принимаю ваше предложение.

**V.**

_Ночной соловей  
Душу тревожит песней.  
Не спится всю ночь._

В гостинице было людно, и Мацуда внезапно ощутил, как соскучился по людскому гомону. За время своего пути он лишь раз спал в постели, да и то, выбрал самую паршивую ночлежку и проворочался всю ночь из-за укусов клопов. В месте, куда привели его крестьяне, все было совсем не так: светлый зал и маленькие, но теплые комнаты, хозяйка, хлопотливо обхаживающая гостей. Мацуда принял горячую ванну, сбрил клочковатую бороденку и теперь сидел среди людей, облаченный в гостиничный наряд: простые хакаме[21] и кимоно. Его одежду хозяйка забрала, чтобы отдать служанкам и привести в порядок.

Было приятно просто слушать чужие истории. Паломники, ронины, торговцы, бродячие художники и монахи сидели рядом и рассказывали свои небылицы о приключениях, а Мацуда старался не увлекаться саке, но все равно выпил больше положенного и чувствовал, как окружающие с каждым глотком становились все приятней и приятней, а рассказы все увлекательней. 

— И — хлоп! Настоятель ударил девицу по лбу, а она как ощерится! Обернулась лисицей и проскользнула в дверь. А хвостов-то у нее было девять! Кицунэ пришла украсть подношения! 

— Ой, врешь, врешь и не краснеешь! Был я в этом храме, местный настоятель и бамбуковой палки на человека в шутку не поднимет! 

— Так он монах-даос[22]! Конечно, кицунэ его не обманула! Cвятой человек! 

— А на Фудзи крестьяне с моей деревни видали нопэрапона[23]. Шел, говорят, прям навстречу, лица нет, кимоно короткое, а на икрах сотня глаз моргает в такт шагам. Седые вернулись все. 

— Ух, жуть! А ты, ронин, вроде человек бывалый, — один из паломников обратился к Мацуде. — Что видал в пути? 

Мацуда смутился. Как бы пьян он ни был, а говорить о демонах, поразивших младшего князя Ягами, ему совсем не хотелось. Пауза затягивалась, пока он наконец не изобразил огорчение и не покачал головой: 

— Ничего не видел. — Видя разочарование путников, он замешкался. — А так хотелось бы увидеть хоть разочек камэоса[24] на моем столе! — качнув в руке пустой чаркой, быстро нашелся он. Все расхохотались, а собеседник щедро подлил ему еще. Разговоры вернулись в прежнее русло:

— А у нас деревне как-то каппу выловили ребятишки — все дураками остались. Ох, горе. Вот идем просить ками вернуть хоть старшим разум.

— Да это еще что. Мы шли к Фудзи и почти забрели в Аокигахару[25] ночью. И тут в тишине слышу — как нож по дереву стучит: цуп-цуп-цуп-цуп. А жена моя и говорит: смотри, призрак. Мужчина, длинный, волосы красные, уродливый, глаза так и горят, как у кошки, а с ним рядом — ей-богу не вру! — юрэй[26], волосы до пят, лица не видно. А он ее тащит куда-то… 

— Оя-оя[27]! Я видел этого духа! Рядом с Аокигахару, точно! — воскликнул бродячий художник. — С недели три назад возвращался с Фудзи, рисовал Великий храм по заказу, вышел к лесу, заплутал. Иду, тишина. Потом свет вижу, вышел, а там дом старый, а на веранде горят огни, а на пороге он стоит… и глядит! А глаза так и блестят, в руках нож. Ух, я драпанул оттуда!

— Да дураки вы что ли, оба, в Аокигахару ночью соваться? — подала голос хозяйка, ставя на стол еще одну бутылку саке. — Никогда от этого леса добра не было. Столько духов неупокоенных, а вы лезете, тревожите. Тут неделю назад один тоже забрел, пришел, аж трясся весь. Говорит, шел, путь решил срезать, вышел к старой княжеской усадьбе, а там сидит кицунэ и улыбается, будто его не видит. Красотка, а взгляд пустой, как озерная гладь. И только расписной веер откроет-закроет. Несся до гостиницы, сказал, а все чувствовал, как она ему в спину смотрит.

— Да что там в этом месте такого появилось? — спросили сразу несколько человек одновременно. Хозяйка отмахнулась: 

— Аокигахара, что вы хотите. 

— И не боятся же эти твари святых мест, — вздохнул бродячий монах. 

— А откуда там усадьба-то? — спросил Мацуда. — Кто в таком месте дом ставит?

— Да бывший князь не верил ни во что. Построил там дом, лет так двадцать назад, говорил, что добру зря пропадать, а лес хороший, тихий. Да не прожил там ни дня — сбежал всей семьей, больше и носа не показывал, — ответил пожилой самурай. Он совершал богомолье в честь погибшего друга, защитившего его в бою. Эту историю он уже успел рассказать до того, как речь зашла о призраках.

— Вот как, — кивнул Мацуда. Что-то в этой истории его настораживало. Но он никак не мог уловить, что именно. — Значит, нежилой дом. Новый.

— Новее не бывает, — заверил его самурай. 

«Зачем призракам укрываться в доме? Еще и новом?» — Мацуда вдруг понял, что его насторожило. Быть может, это и не призраки вовсе? Может… 

Он отставил саке в сторону и жестом показал, что ему пока будет достаточно. Дурные предчувствия о роли чужеземцев в уходе княжны снова начали пробуждаться. 

Дом в лесу, красавица с волосами до пят и высокий красноволосый дьявол с уродливыми чертами лица. 

Мацуда вспомнил, как однажды княжна сидела на веранде, расчесывая свои волосы, а те, словно плащ, устилали все вокруг. Она не знала, что он наблюдает за ней, — а шел-то он мимо по какой-то надобности, да так и замер, зачарованный ее красотой.

Что, если ее заставили уйти из дома? За время пути он так и не смог выяснить — видел ли ее кто-нибудь. Хотя не так уж часто он вообще беседовал с людьми. Но когда беседовал, ни один человек не вспомнил паломницы, на нее похожей. Будто призраком проскользнула.

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал он себе под нос. А если княжну захватили чужеземцы? Тогда они расправились со всей семьей, упустив только ее, а теперь решили довершить начатое? Он совсем помрачнел. Захотелось бежать из гостиницы, быстрее отправиться дальше, чтобы вырвать ее из чужих рук. 

Княжна Ягами… 

Если правда то, о чем он думает, то он даст негодяям бой. Пусть не считают, что в этой стране перевелись воины, готовые отдать свою жизнь за семью Ягами! 

В порыве благородной ярости Мацуда подскочил на месте и только тут заметил, что он все еще сидит за общим столом. Беседа замерла. Под взглядами других он почувствовал себя совсем пьяным и растерянным. Да, так он много не навоюет.

— Завтра меня ждет долгий путь. Прошу простить меня, — он поклонился. — Саке ударило в голову, а для бедного ронина и так каждый день, как похмелье.

Он вышел в заднюю дверь и пошел к отведенной ему комнате. 

Отодвинул дверь и вошел внутрь, не зажигая света, снял с себя кимоно и сложил его должным образом. Свет луны освещал его комнатушку. На татами играли ночные тени деревьев. Мацуда подошел к окну и раздвинул его, глядя на небо. Тихая ночь очаровала его хмельной ум, он стоял, вдыхая запах распускающихся на деревьях цветов, и в голове вдруг стало чисто, будто никогда и не было никаких тревог. 

«Птицей стучит в окно  
Ветер весенний…  
Где ты нашла приют?» — сложилось в его голове. Сначала ему показалось, что у него наконец-то получилось, но он проверил еще раз. Ох, нет. С пьяных глаз совсем все перепутал. 

— Господин ронин… — тихо позвали его сзади. Мацуда почти подскочил от неожиданности и обернулся так поспешно, что чуть не снес локтем полрамы. В его футоне сидела девушка, черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, пояс был распущен, и очертания груди белели в темноте. Во тьме сердце его замерло, — неужели княжна? — но тут же снова наладило свой ритм. Даже без света было ясно, что не она. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — строго спросил он, присматриваясь. Ба! Да это старая знакомая — девица из рощицы. А ведь, можно сказать, он благодаря ей тут очутился. — Ох, злодейка, — вздохнул он. — Рада, небось, что ноги унесла? Не боишься, что скручу и отдам властям?

— Господин ронин, — она вдруг подползла к его ногам и бухнулась лбом о татами. — Господин ронин, я вам служанкой буду! 

— Иэээ? — поразился Мацуда, дико глядя на спину своей неожиданной гости. Что-то в этом не совпадало с его ожиданиями настолько, что он лишился дара речи. 

— Что скажете, все сделаю. Захотите в публичный дом продать — продавайте. Захотите себе оставить — я на шаг от вас не отойду! — захныкала девица в пол. — Вы мне жизнь спасли, господин ронин, я в неоплатному долгу, дайте искупить хоть часть вины! — она замерла на месте все в той же униженной позе.

— Вот дела, — проговорил Мацуда. Покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать хмель. Ее дыхание долетало до голых ног. Значит, не дух, не призрак, не демон. Настоящая. Еще и раскаялась. Да, чего только не бывает на свете. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Йошико, — ответила она, так и не поднимая голову. Мацуда присел на корточки и, мягко коснувшись подбородка, заставил ее показать лицо. 

— Йошико, значит. Тогда расскажи свою историю, Йошико, а там решим, что делать. Только запахнись начала, — он указал на ее голую грудь. Она кивнула и торопливо запахнула кимоно. 

— Мы с братом шли на моленье… — начала она, и Мацуда почувствовал, как волны очередного рассказа уносят его в дрему. Он взглянул в окно на серебряную монету луны.

«Где бы ты ни была, княжна, я приду. Где бы ты ни была», — пообещал он.

**VI.**

_На крыле птицы  
Следы кошачьих когтей.  
Закончен полет._

Гостиница день, как осталась позади вместе и Йошико с ее историей, а Мацуда все продолжал думать об услышанном.

Шла девица с братом просить ками за умерших родителей, но недобрые люди сбросили со скал брата, а ее сделали своей рабыней. 

Что ж, он мог лишь надеяться, что хозяйка гостиницы окажется настолько доброй, как он о ней и думал, и обижать Йошико не станет. В любом случае так точно будет лучше всего. Куда ему еще и служанку иметь. Себя бы прокормить. 

Но когда он найдет княжну, и они пойдут в обратный путь, надо будет не забыть проверить — все ли у Йошико хорошо. После пережитого, она, конечно, всему будет рада, любое обращение стерпит, а все же…

Мацуда прервал свои размышления.

Он уже прошел много, словно пролетел часть пути. Что давало ему эту силу: страх или надежда, он и сам не знал. Сначала его манил вид туманной Фудзи, а потом и ощущение, что не стоит терять время.

И вот спустя столько дней пути он стоял перед лесом Аокигахара. 

Странные, кривые сучья деревьев словно преграждали ему путь. Несмотря на то, что за время дороги он все больше уверовал, что совсем даже не демоны поселились в усадьбе, страх все равно колотился где-то внутри. Перед уходом он уточнил у старого самурая дорогу — в то утро тот все еще пил, сидя уже в одиночестве, но дорогу объяснил раза с третьего вполне внятно. 

Отчасти Мацуда был рад, что дорога завела его именно сюда — подаяний для храмов в его карманах не водилось, а он подозревал, что монахи не так уж легко будут рассказывать, где скрывается беглая княжна. 

Впрочем, и уверенности, что он выбрал правильную дорогу, у него не было. 

А может, просто соваться не хотелось на эти сумрачные тропы. 

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал Мацуда себе под нос. Из леса будто бы сквозил пронзительный холодный ветер. Мацуда тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону горы. Может, стоило идти туда? 

«Красотка, а взгляд пустой, как озерная гладь. И только расписной веер откроет-закроет», — прозвучал в его голове голос хозяйки гостиницы. Духов он не боялся — нет, не после того, как видел настоящего демона. А если есть хоть малейший шанс, что его опасения подтвердятся, то почему он стоит и раздумывает, словно трус? 

Мацуда сжал покрепче рукоять боккэна и сделал шаг, отодвигая от лица ветви. 

Первые несколько тё идти было тяжело, лес будто путал ноги корнями, а сумрачный свет мешал разглядеть, что впереди. Несмотря на холод, дышать было тяжело, воздух, отягощенный странным стылым запахом сырости, неохотно скользил в легкие. 

Потом, резко, стало легче: ноги нащупали уверенную тропу, а ветви освободили дорогу, как будто уверившись, что он не повернет назад.

На дороге мелькнула лисица. Мацуда остановился, глядя ей вслед: нет, хвост вроде один. Потом пошел дальше. 

По бокам дороги замелькали покосившиеся деревянные столбы — кто-то отмечал дорогу. Наверное, это сделано было еще, когда князь велел построить здесь усадьбу. Что, интересно, его так напугало, что он никогда не вернулся сюда?

Дорога резко свернула, и Мацуда вышел на просторную и сумрачную поляну. Ворота давно покосились, потеряли краску, а травы обвивали стены. Дом он увидел не сразу — тропинка шла на подъем. Мацуда покрепче сжал в ладони боккэн и огляделся. Слежки он не видел, никто не стерег это место от незваных гостей. Потому ли, что некому? Или дело в беспечности? Он надеялся на второе. 

Мацуда проскользнул в ворота и прошел по тропинке. Где-то в заброшенном саду журчал ручей. Было тихо, и он старался двигаться так, чтобы не нарушить эту тишину. 

Дом не выглядел обитаемым, но и духов тоже видно не было. Мацуда еще раз настороженно огляделся по сторонам. Неужели он ошибся и зря прошел лишний путь? Он вышел к веранде, но и там никого не было. 

Нашел, чему верить, — басням, рассказанным под сакэ! От досады ему хотелось огреть себя боккэном по голове.

Ох, глупец, глупец! Не зря его старшие товарищи так щедро не скупились на упреки в нерасторопности. 

Мацуда в ярости повернулся, чтобы покинуть территорию поместья, и почти наткнулся на красноволосого демона. 

Тот стоял в расстоянии десяти шагов. В вытянутой руке он держал свое оружие, направляя стволы прямо в лицо Мацуды. Оружие этого типа Мацуда знал — нечестный и подлый способ, но что еще ожидать от идзинов? — огненные снаряды, позволяющие не приближаться к сопернику и быстро вывести его из строя. 

Мацуда в одно мгновение обнажил боккэн и направил его в сторону чужака. Он не слышал его приближения — слишком увлекся своей яростью. Эта ярость… Старый князь всегда говорил, что она не доведет его до добра! 

— Ты из дома Ягами, ронин? — спросил на вполне приличном японском красноволосый. — Много вас тут? 

— Много, — не моргнул глазом соврал Мацуда. Пусть боится. Страх заставляет бояться смерти, а боязнь смерти ведет к поражению. 

— Врешь, дурак. Я за тобой давно слежу, — ответил тот. — А что меч-то деревянный? 

— И деревянный меч в руках мастера режет не хуже стали, — сказал Мацуда, внимательно наблюдая за противником. Но его тень пока не дрожала. 

— Конечно. Что же ты, ронин, меч прихватил, а мастера забыл? 

Насмешка была колкой, но Мацуда заставил себя не поддаваться гневу. 

— Спускай свой огонь, если ты такой трус, что боишься подойти к врагу, — вместо этого проговорил он. 

— Ты за княжной пришел? — будто не слыша, спросил чужак. 

— Да, — честно ответил ронин. 

— Ясно. Как ты… — он запнулся, словно подбирая слово, — нас нашел? 

— Услышал, что в лесу завелись демоны. Не мудрено, что люди перепутали — такие, как ты, с демонами одной крови. 

— Ну-ну, — чужак будто бы беззлобно усмехнулся. По вытянутому бледному лицо пробежала какая-то тень, но светлые глаза все так же холодно смотрели на Мацуду. — А ты не глупец. Или повезло. 

— Что ты сделал с княжной? — как Мацуда ни пытался, но гнев все сильнее и сильнее бурлил в нем. 

— Ничего. Она… — чужак оборвал себя, а затем спросил: — Хочешь ее увидеть? — и снова как-то странно улыбнулся. 

— Увидеть? — Мацуда растерялся. Что это? В чем ловушка? Он с подозрением оглядел чужака. Тот отвел свое оружие в сторону. 

— Убирай свое оружие, ронин. Делить нам с тобой нечего. И мы с тобой не такие уж и разные — в твоем мече нет стали, в моем пистолете — заряда. Пойдем.

**VII.**

_Не разгореться  
Тлеющему очагу.  
Холодно в доме._

В доме чужак указал Мацуде на дверь и встал, облокотившись о стену.

— Иди. 

Мацуда покосился на него недоверчиво. Живого в этом доме он не чувствовал: ничего не говорило о том, что тут есть кто-то, кроме них. Он прислушался. Ни скрипа, ни шороха. 

— Иди, не бойся, — устало повторил чужак. 

Мацуда сдвинул дверь в сторону и ступил за порог. Княжна сидела на татами, глядя в окно, и не шелохнулась, когда Мацуда вошел. 

Он видел ее длинные волосы и яркое кимоно с замысловато закрученным поясом. Дыхание у него перехватило. 

— Госпожа… — позвал он, но она не обернулась. 

Он встал на колени и подполз к ней, не поднимая лица. 

— Госпожа Ягами, я нашел вас! Я нашел! Простите вашего глупого Мацуду, я должен был прийти еще раньше, я… — он замер, понимая, что не слышит не только ответа, но и вообще хоть шороха движения. 

Мацуда поднял лицо. 

Пустые глаза княжны не выражали ничего, как и все черты ее лица, она лишь смотрела в даль. С ее колен упал веер, а руки, спрятанные в рукава, не шевельнулись. 

Чем больше Мацуда вглядывался в это лицо, тем ужаснее и неоспоримее казалась его догадка.

— Это кукла, — подтвердил чужак, заглянув в комнату. — Княжны тут нет. 

— Где она? — Мацуда в ярости вскочил на ноги, кидаясь в сторону врага. Он забыл про боккэн, про все, чему его учили, желая просто разорвать этого человека на части: за насмешку, за подлый обман, за все! — Зачем все это? — Он замахнулся, но тот поймал его руку в полете и перехватил другую. Глядя Мацуде в лицо, он тяжело заговорил:

— Стой. Я не трогал княжну. Я хотел ее спасти. Клянусь… всем клянусь. Я не знал, что слух дойдет до тебя или кого-то из людей Ягами. Клянусь, что не имел такой цели. 

Мацуда вывернулся из захвата и отскочил. Он заставил свой гнев успокоиться. Чтобы нанести удар, надо было выждать. Надо было выслушать этого красноволосого демона. 

Чужак внимательно глядел на него, словно прочитав его мысли. Затем вздохнул. 

— Княжна Ягами умерла в Эдо три месяца назад. Власти сегуна скрыли это… как и многое другое. 

После слов о смерти княжны Мацуда слышал уже плохо. Сердце его пропустило несколько ударов, и перед глазами все поплыло. Он сморгнул слезы, надеясь утереть их незаметно рукавом. 

— Ты любил ее, ронин? — сочувственно и устало произнес чужак. — Возьми веер на память, если хочешь. Я забрал его из дома, когда узнал о ее смерти. Я не враг тебе, ронин. Я никому на этой земле не враг, кроме сегуна. 

Он сел на татами и прислонился спиной к перегородке. 

— Хочешь, можешь потом забить меня до смерти своим боккэном, только выслушай. Я так устал быть один, — вдруг сказал он. — А если поделишься табаком, то можешь хоть пилить им на части. Как тебя зовут, ронин? 

— Мацуда Тода, — слезы по его лицу уже текли, не останавливаясь. Никаких рукавов бы не хватило. Лицо чужака расплывалось перед глазами, и оставалось только наклонить голову, чтобы скрыть свою слабость. В глубине души он всегда знал, что не найдет княжну. Встрепенулась чайка — и улетела. Но менее больно от этого не становилось.

— А я Мэтт. Майл Дживас. Торговая компания «Лоулайт и партнеры». Когда-то верный слуга, ныне, как сказали бы в вашей стране, ронин, — Мэтт покачал головой. 

Услышав название компании, Мацуда поднял голову. Он знал, кто это: с них-то и начались беды семьи Ягами. Он утер лицо, следя за Мэттом, но тот все так же внимательно смотрел на него холодными глазами. 

— Вы сожгли дом младшего Ягами, — проговорил Мацуда. Как бы он ни относился к сыну своего хозяина, но этого нельзя было забывать. 

— После того, как младший Ягами уничтожил моего… хозяина, — ответил Мэтт. Он сделал паузу, словно не был уверен, что выбрал правильное слово чужого языка, но не мог подобрать другого. Потом заговорил снова, волнуясь и немного путаясь в словах: — После того, как он натравил всю мощь сегуната на европейских торговцев… Что еще оставалось нам делать? Нас отхлестали по щекам, и мы решили не подставлять остальные части тела.

— Младший Ягами не служил сегуну! Он призвал демонов, чтобы уничтожить этот режим, — агрессивно ответил Мацуда, зная, что врет. Гнев снова начал подниматься в нем, но Мэтт словно не замечал этого, отвечая, будто говорил со старым другом: 

— Возможно, в начале так и было. Не знаю, что за демоны… Но они порабощают тело и дух, и твой младший Ягами очень быстро стал уничтожать всех без разбора, пользуясь своей властью. У нас пропадали корабли, обворовывали купцов… Мой хозяин понял, что за этим стоит кто-то могущественный, и когда раскусил, кто это — выступил против. Князь Ягами подослал в наш дом наемных убийц. Стой-стой, — он поднял руку, когда увидел, что Мацуда хочет что-то сказать. — Давай сначала я. Так вот. После смерти моего хозяина его наследники — нас было трое, — решили вести дела и посматривать по сторонам. Но так и не смогли достичь понимания. Один умер, один смог договориться с правительством, а я сижу в Каи, жду, когда сегун расслабится, и я смогу отомстить. В моем списке было два имени, но потом младший Ягами погиб, и мне остался только сегун. Непростое дело, да только мне уже все равно. Когда нечего терять, то не о чем и жалеть.

— Ты хочешь мести, — проговорил Мацуда размеренно. Мэтт кивнул. Затем поглядел на куклу. Мацуда повторил его движение. Кукла сидела, безучастно глядя в окно. Но а как ещё сидеть кукле? Они поглядели друг другу в глаза, и Мэтт ответил на незаданный вопрос:

— Моя месть была только для младшего князя Ягами, — он покачал головой. — А княжна… я думал, что искуплю хоть что-то. Вылечу ее. Я всегда интересовался медициной. А после пожара, устроенного людьми Ягами в компании, пришлось и на практике все испытать, — он замолк, нахмурился, будто что-то вспоминая. Затем покачал головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли: — Я сохранил бы жизнь княжне, если бы это было возможно. Но ее дух ушел раньше, чем умерло тело. Я похоронил ее в поместье, рядом с матерью. Слуг в доме уже почти не было — все разбежались, чувствуя скорый конец. Но кто-то из них пустил слух, что княжна Ягами собралась в паломничество, — не знаю, кто, но он мне очень помог.

Слышать ее имя от чужака было тяжело. Мацуда переборол себя и продолжил спрашивать: 

— Но зачем… зачем эта кукла? — даже смотреть в ту сторону было невыносимо. Даже знать, что что-то такое находится рядом с ним. 

— Мой первый хозяин был кукольником. Он учил меня. Я тогда… да не важно… — Мэтт вдруг отвел взгляд в сторону. — Дни тут долгие. Надо было чем-то заняться. У меня был веер, был нож, и я решил сделать куклу.

Мацуда кивнул, но скорее от того, что ему не хотелось больше говорить на эту тему. 

— Как ты прошел заставы? Иностранцам можно покидать установленные места только с высочайшего… — он не успел договорить, как Мэтт уже перебил его: 

— Я шел в стороне от дорог, как, думаю, и ты. А почему никто не хватился — так официально, после перехода компании наследнику, я сел на корабль и уплыл в Англию. Так что, называя меня демоном и призраком, ты не так-то уж и ошибешься, — он усмехнулся. — Ну так что решишь, ронин? Будешь резать меня боккэном? 

Мацуда не знал, что ответить. Молчание затягивалось. Он с детства впитал в себя отвращение к власти сегуна и всегда думал, что только торгаши и иноземные варвары могут находить в ней смысл. Но человек перед ним был из идзинов — и при этом был против сегуна. Быть может, он сумасшедший, но кто из них мог поручиться за свой разум? А еще этот человек был с княжной, когда та умирала — а где был сам Мацуда? В Ёшиваре, охранял проституток от особо пьяных клиентов?

— Я не знаю, — ответил он. 

— Если у тебя есть табак, то пойдем, подумаешь на свежем воздухе, — предложил Мэтт.

**VIII.**

_Если бы ветер  
Мог унести все печали,  
Я бы смеялся._

Трубка у чужака была китайская, резная. Он умело забил табак и раскурил ее во мгновение ока, с явным наслаждением вдыхая дым.

Мацуда последовал его примеру. 

Они молча сидели на веранде, пуская дым в воздух. На колени Мацуда положил веер, но так и боялся его раскрыть. 

В лесу было тихо, только где-то вдалеке свистел ветер.

— Я сажал куклу сюда иногда, днем. Мне казалось, что княжне бы понравился этот сад, — вдруг сказал Мэтт. — Она всегда будто немного оживала, когда я выносил ее на воздух. 

Мацуда погладил пальцами веер. 

— Вот как, — ответил он. Он потрогал нежный шелк и собрался духом, раскрывая веер одной рукой. 

«Нет преград для меня!  
Я снова явлюсь тебе ночью  
в озаренье любви —  
не страшна полночная стража  
на дороге грез и видений…»[28] — прочитал Мацуда. К горлу подступил комок. Он бережно сложил веер.

Вдалеке неясно заплакала ночная кукушка. Ее плач показался смехотворным. Что может знать птица о печали? Мацуда покачал головой. 

Прочитанное послание, словно холодная вода, омыло раны, нанесенные гневом и болью. Он затянулся трубкой и в очередной раз выпустил дым, глядя, как тот расплывается перед ним сизым облаком. 

— История за историю, — начал Мацуда. Затем вздохнул и продолжил: — Однажды я видел, как младший князь разговаривал с демоном и приказывал убить всех воинов семьи. Мы стояли рядом — несколько приближенных к дому самураев — и не сразу поняли, что происходит. Я сообразил быстрее всех, выхватил свой меч и снес ему голову до того, как он укажет на нас, — он помолчал, прежде чем снова открыть рот. — После мне говорили, что я был прав: отдавший себя демонам уже не станет прежним. Но я поклялся не брать в руки оружия. И не убивать больше никого. 

Мэтт искоса поглядел на него. Его взгляд все ещё казался холодным, но Мацуде пришло в голову, что дело лишь в том, что он не привык видеть такие светлые глаза. 

— Вот, значит, как. Ясно. Что ж, гибель от боккэна меня, вижу, минует, — сказал Мэтт. Пусть он и пытался скрыть облегчение, но оно все равно мелькнуло в его голосе.

— Да, — кивнул Мацуда. Затем продолжил: — Не знаю, что ты замышляешь, но зря ты не уплыл из страны, когда была такая возможность. Это земля духов и богов, для простых людей здесь нет места. 

Мэтт вздохнул. Забил вторую трубку. 

— А ты веришь в богов, ронин? — спросил он. 

Мацуда покачал головой: 

— Только в демонов. Их я видел. А богов — ни одного. Может, их и нет. А есть только демоны, которые их и придумали, чтобы было проще нас обмануть. А ты? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Мэтт. 

Мацуда поглядел на небо. В голове закружились строки, и он вдруг произнес: 

— Разлука горька.  
Но в жизни будет всегда… — он запнулся, боясь испортить все последней строкой. 

— … Место надежде, — неожиданно пришел на помощь Мэтт. 

Мацуда пересчитал слоги. Все легло как надо. Снова погладил пальцами веер, удивляясь тому, что наконец-то получилось. 

Правильно говорили мудрые: ступи раз на дорогу невзгод и иди по ней до самого конца. Только он неправильно прежде понимал эти слова. Мацуда повторил строки только что рожденного хокку и вдруг осознал,что имели в виду мудрецы: дорога невзгод — это дорога жизни, тропа, по которой идет каждый рождённый. И свою он еще не прошел.

Он улыбнулся этой мысли и качнул головой, принимая новое знание всей своей душой.

Затем Мацуда докурил, встал, поклонился чужаку, поправил шляпу и, не оборачиваясь, продолжил свой путь.

**Author's Note:**

> Размер хокку 5-7-5  
> Ронин — человек из сословия самураев, по какой-либо причине не имеющий дома и хозяина.
> 
> [1] Час Тигра — между 4 и 6 часами утра  
> [2] Ёшивара — квартал красных фонарей в Эдо  
> [3] Эдо — старое название Токио  
> [4] Боккэн — деревянный клинок  
> [5] Такэмикадзути — в синтоизме бог войны и меча  
> [6] Год Лошади — в Японии рожденные в этот год считаются очень порывистыми и вспыльчивыми  
> [7] Ярэ-ярэ — выражение досады  
> [8] Токайдо — большой тракт, связывающий Эдо и Киото  
> [9] Мон — основная денежная единица до принятия йены  
> [10] Косюкайдо — большая дорогая, связывающая Эдо и провинцию Каи  
> [11] Автор хокку — Мацуо Басё  
> [12] Ойран — один из рангов проституток  
> [13] Гета — деревянные сандали, крепились на кожаные ремни к ногам  
> [14] Дзидзо — бог-покровитель путников  
> [15] Дзори — соломенная обувь  
> [16] В одном тё 109 метров  
> [17] Идзин — термин, принятый для обозначения выходцев из другой страны до реставрации Мейдзи  
> [18] Две жены Ягами — распространенная практика в Японии до реставрации Мейдзи: две семьи, одна из которых был политически выгодной, вторая для души  
> [19] Ками — боги в синтоизме  
> [20] Хонгу Сенген — храм на горе Фудзи  
> [21] Хакаме — традиционные широкие штаны  
> [22] Согласно поверью, монахи-даосы видят кицунэ в их истинном обличие  
> [23] Нопэрапон — дух, у которого вместо лица круглый лиловый шар  
> [24] Камэоса — тоже дух, старая бутылка сакэ, в которой никогда не кончается алкоголь  
> [25] Аокигахару — лес на одном из склонов Фудзи, пользуется с древнейших времен очень дурной славой. Сейчас известен как “Лес самоубийц”  
> [26] Юрэй — дух погибшей от несчастной любви девушки. Типичный внешний вид - Садако из “Звонка”  
> [27] Оя-оя — междометие, “Ну надо же!”  
> [28] Автор танку Оно-но Комати


End file.
